


Tuesday Morning

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [173]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Sense8. It’s a Tuesday morning when Sun is released from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Morning

It’s a Tuesday morning when they come, with bows and lowered eyes. They hand her the clothes she was arrested in, freshly cleaned and pressed. The stockings are new, and Sun pulls them over skin made rough by harsh prison soap. The heels are higher than she remembers, but Riley is there suddenly, steadying her and shifting her balance to the new height effortless before vanishing as quickly as she arrived.

Outside, there are media, cameras flashing and voices loud. Her bastard little brother’s arrest, the discovery of his plans, the hit man he hired, the death of her father…Seoul has not seen a case like this before. They all want a piece of her.

Sun wants to hesitate on the threshold, but pride keeps her pace even and steady as she steps out of the prison.

Lito’s aftershave is the faintest note, but his hand in hers is warm and real, and together they lift her chin high and meet the press head on.


End file.
